In a thermal print apparatus, one cause of a medium jam is that the print medium is wrapped around a platen roller.
If a print medium is curved or warped while the print medium is wound in a roll shape or while the print medium is sandwiched between a thermal head and the platen roller, the print medium subjected to printing adheres to the platen roller and is easily wrapped around the platen roller. Such wrapping-around of the print medium more easily occurs in the case of a linerless label having an adhesive surface on one side.
In a thermal print apparatus discussed in JP 3636476 B, a stripper is arranged at a downstream side from the platen roller and the thermal head in order to suppress wrapping of the print medium around the platen roller. In this configuration, a print medium passing through a gap between the thermal head and the platen roller is guided to the stripper and is forcibly removed from the platen roller using the stripper. Therefore, wrapping the print medium around the platen roller may be effectively suppressed.